Not The Only One
by Mbavrocks12
Summary: Isabella Smith preferably known as Bella seems like your typical teenager. But she is not. She is a wolfblood. One day a new student transfers to her school they both have the same secret. They are wolfbloods. Her best friends don't know about her. What will happen on this journey? Will Ethan and Bella blossom through the adventure? Im really bad at summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new story! If you dont know it's based off of the show Wolfblood watch that then you will understand and they have the little vein thingies so yeah.**

Reader's Pov

Isabella,or as she likes to be call"Bella" Smith seems like your ordinary teenager. But she is not. Bella is a werewolf. But just not any werewolf. They are wolfbloods.(**A/N: lol see what I did there?**) Wolfblood's have their first transformation when they are about 15 or 16. Bella's parents died when she was little because they were shot and killed. Bella is an only child. She thought that she was the only one left in the world because other wolfbloods died hundreds of years ago. Or that is what she thought. It was another day. Bella woke up and got dressed. She looked in the cellar she had kept for her first transformation. She got dressed for school. She saw her two best friends Sarah Fox and Erica Jones.(**A/N: again sorry! In here they are NOT vampires okay that's all continue**) Who don't know that Bella is a wolfblood. She goes into class and the teacher talks about a new student.

"Okay class today we have a new student Ethan Morgan" Bella gets up to ask the teacher something and Ethan Morgan comes in. She can smell him.

"You smell like my parents" She said. Ethan gave her a confused look and sat down. While Ethan was looking around Bella tapped him and talked to him.

"Hey! Look if you think you can come here and try to take this territory then suffer the consequences."(**I don't know how she said it in the show sorry**) He looked at her really confused.

"Look I don't know who you are and I wouldn't want to take this dump!" Ethan said and left. Bella was frustrated. At lunch Ethan sat by himself. Three girls came up to him and flirted with him.

"Hey Ethan were the three K's" The K's are the most popular girls in school. Named Kiara,Kay, and Katrina. Ethan wasn't interested in any of them instead he was wondering about the girl who talked to him. He saw the girl stare at him in lunch.

"Who is that girl?" He pointed to Bella and she scoffed and turned back to her friends. The K's were disgusted. They don't like each other.

"That is Isabella Smith but she likes to be called Bella she is kind of a loner except for her two best friends" Ethan saw her. She got up and went outside. He decided to follow her but on the way he bumped into the most popular guy at school. Alex Fink. He is a jerk and picks on the new kids. But little did Alex know that Ethan is no ordinary guy.

"Hey look it's loner boy" Ethan tries to get out of the way but Alex blocks him. Bella comes back in to see what's going on. She sees Ethan starting to get annoyed. Bella was about to go and get him.

"Look please just move I need to go outside" Alex still didn't budge. Ethan gets upset. He clenches his fist and the veins come on his arm and he jumps on Alex and fights him. He then notices that he is about to transform he leaves and Bella comes along. His eyes turn yellow. But he didn't transform since he is not old enough either. Her eyes turn yellow so he can see that he is not the only one. Ethan is shocked. They stay in the janitor's closet to talk.

"I had no idea there was another wolfblood I thought I was the only one" Bella agreed but felt like he was going to take her territory. She told him to leave town. He was hurt so he left. She went back to her best friends.

"What happened to Ethan? You know I heard that his parents died when he was little" Bella then realized what she did. She felt bad so she left to go find him.

"Ethan!" She yelled after him. He was upset.

"Don't worry I am leaving!" She stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"I am so sorry I shouldn't have said that! I heard about what happened" He stopped. He looked at her. He was wondering why she was talking to him since she told him to leave. She had a look of guilt on her face.

"Look I thought I was the only wolfblood left but then I met you and I realized were the same so please don't leave" She looked at him and begged him. They sat down where they were and talked.

"I don't remember being bitten" Bella laughs. Ethan looked confused.

"You don't get bitten your born like that" Ethan then laughed with her. They laughed and chased each other. While they were playing around Bella started warming up to him. She is starting to like

"I will come back" Bella smiles. They walk back to school. They continue talking. The school is having a field trip next week so they will go and come back. When they arrive at school everyone looks at them. Bella introduces Ethan to her friends. Sarah starts to like Ethan to but respects her friend. They all go in and they continue talking and laughing. 'This is a start to a beautiful friendship' Bella thought then smiled at Ethan. Ethan felt the same way.

**Thanks for reading the sequel to Forbidden Love Etharah will be coming out probably in the summer! I hoped you liked chapter 1! Watch Wolfblood then you will understand okay bye**! **Also this will be Ethan/oc Erica/Rory Sarah/OC I am so sorry I know you wanted Etharah don't worry I still ship them it's just I want something a little different I hope you understand I am so sorry. Sorry if it was short when I was typing it it looked longer but I promise next chapter will be longer okay bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Im so sorry for not updating any of my stories in so long! I havent had ideas and I have school and drama after so I come home late here is chapter 2! Ill try my best to update earlier**

Bella's Pov

Im so glad there's another wolfblood. I thought I was the only one left since mom and dad died. But im glad that there is another im not alone. I can't even tell my best friends that im a wolfblood. In a few weeks were going on a field trip and thats when its our first transformations. I can already feel the affects before it happens. My mouth is on fire and my hands are throbbing. My head hurts and I can't take it. Ethan is going through the same thing too. We both have exams a week before the field trip. The field trip is our break from our exams. I wake up from my bed and call Ethan.

"Hey Ethan" I rub my eyes as I get up from bed. He sounds tired too but his 'I just woke up voice' sounds sexy. Yes I like Ethan ok?

"Hey. God my head hurts! You getting dressed?" I told him I was. He said he will see me at school. We hung up and I got dressed for school. I study for my exams and eat breakfast. I check the time and it's 7:59. I need to be at school by 9. I get my backpack and walk to school. I arrive at school and see the three K's laughing at me. I roll my eyes. Now is not the best time especially since its my first transformation. Mom said before she died that when your near 14 or 15 is when your first transformation will happen. Im 15 and so is Ethan. I sit down outside and rub my eyes. Ethan comes toward me and sits down next to me. He looks the same like me too.

"Hey" He said. I can tell by his voice that he does not want to be here. Why do we even go to school? Were trying to fit in with humans. I see Sarah and Erica coming.

"Hey guys" We both waved. People make fun of Erica because she's nerdy. She may have glasses but she is not nerdy. She is a good friend. I hate when people bully her. But she always puts on a smile and I love that about her.

"You guys okay? You don't look good" We both nod.

"Were okay were both just tired that's all." Ethan replied. Erica feels my forehead.

"Whoa your burning up! Maybe you should go home" I told her I was fine. I can do these exams. Hopefully if I can focus. We sit down and I see the exams.

"Keep your eyes on your own paper. You have an hour. Good luck" The teacher said. Other kids opened up their tests and began. The problems are swirling and I can't concentrate. Ethan is doing the same and he's holding his head. We both go down under the desk and his eyes are glowing and so are mine. We both look at each other panting. What are we gonna do? Someone could walk over here and see our eyes. Ethan's eyes went back to normal and so did mine. We both went and sat back down and tried to do our exams. It felt like hours that the exams went but it was really like an hour. I don't know how, but we managed to finish our exams. My head is throbbing! I try to go to sleep on the desk but everything is hurting and I can't. My phone vibrates and Ethan texted'I can't take this!My head is throbbing' I reply'Mine is to but next week is when a full moon comes so it will be over. Until then we need to try and not think about it'. I look over at him and he nods. Erica texts me.

'Are you okay?' She must have seen me go down under the desk.

'Yeah Im head was throbbing but im okay now'.

'Okay well im going to sleep'. I chuckle. Ethan puts his head on the desk and tries to sleep. I end up falling asleep then the bell rings. I don't think I can take much more of this. We leave class and go to the cafeteria. Ethan comes next to me holding his head.

"Hey" Were both in the lunch line. My head is throbbing like crazy.

"I can't take anymore of this!" We both say and we run out of the school.

"Wait maybe if we run that will help us!' I said. We both run and I feel so much better. We then stop and lay down.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded. We both are laying on the ground panting.

"It's hard keeping this a secret from my friends. It's great that there is someone my age who understands what im going through" He nods and then I remembered that we have another exam in 10 minutes!

"Oh shit! We have a math exam! I was supposed to help Sarah study!" He groaned. I got up and ran back to school. I see Sarah sitting down.

"Sarah im so sorry I just remembered!" She rolled her eyes. Okay I forgot to mention that Sarah has dyslexia. She's mad because I forgot again.

"Yeah sure. You forgot again for like the second time!" She gets up and leaves. A teacher yells saying to get in the school because we have math exams. Ethan is coming in holding his head and sits down. Okay this time I can't do it because everything is throbbing and hurting.I open the paper and once again everything is swirling. I noticed my hands and the veins are on them. Crap! I go under the desk again and Ethan sees me and he gets up and sets the alarm off. Everyone leaves and Ethan kneels next to me.

"It's okay Bella just breathe" I nod. He does the same thing to. We all go outside and Ethan is being taken to the head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Erica comes up to me. Oh shit.

"I-" She cut me off.

"We were taking an exam! Ethan just had to ring the alarm didn't he?" How could she say that?! He was saving me!

"Don't bring him into this! I wasn't feeling well so he did that so I can feel better! It's not his fault!" By now the whole school was looking at us.

"I have more important things to do than babysitting Sarah today okay?" I then looked at Sarah and I immediately regret what I said. Sarah looked sad.

"Well talk to us when you feel like coming back to the human race"(**A/N: I forgot how she said it I skip that scene but if it's wrong im sorry**) I run off and start crying. What's wrong with everyone today? Sometimes I wonder if I can stay friends. Someone comes up to me but I don't know who. He has brunette hair and he looks kinda familiar. Wait is that who I think it is?

"Benny!" I hug him.

"Im back" Im so happy to see him. What's he doing here?

**That's it for this chapter hope u guys liked it stay tuned for more! and yes I forgot 2 mention Benny is in this! U probably thought that I forgot him. No I didn't your just gonna have 2 stay tuned and see wat happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Wow it's been a long time since I updated this story. So sorry about that. Anyways hope you like Chapter 3. Also if your confused watch Wolfblood it's a good show.**

Bella's Pov

What is Benny doing here? I thought he moved away and he wasn't going to come back for a long time. I am so glad he's back!

"What are you doing here?!" I let go of him. Sarah and Erica are gonna be so happy too see him. Especially Erica. When we were little, she had a little crush on him. I haven't told Benny I am a wolfblood either. So no one knows except Ethan.

"Mom got her job back so we moved again. I am so glad to see you. How have you been?" After Benny left we were all so sad.

"I've been good. Sarah and Erica are good as well" I spot Ethan walking towards me with his hair in his face and he looks really tired and out of it.

"Hey Bella." He puts his hands in his face. Benny looks at me very confused.

"Right. Ethan this is Benny. Benny this is my friend Ethan. He just moved here." Benny smiles at him. But Ethan growls.I give him a look. Ethan's just really out of it.

"Well you came on a good week. Were taking exams. Then next week were going to it should be fun." Benny smiles at me. Ethan looks like he is just going to faint.

"Anyway I got my schedule so I have all the same classes with you, Sarah and Erica." I nod. We hug and then he waves bye. It was so nice seeing Benny again. Ethan walks up to me.

"Who was that?" He was rubbing his eyes.

"My friend Benny. He moved when we were little. He's back now." He nods. I see Erica go in the lab. I decided that I was gonna make up with her. I told Ethan that I will see him later and he nodded. I hope she's still not mad at me. She's my best friend. I wish that I can tell her that I am a wolfblood but I can't. I go to the lab and then I see Erica and… Kara? Why is she there with her? It looks like Kara is looking in the microscope. I don't know why she is looking under a microscope. Is she into science or something? It doesn't matter. I just want to make things right with her because I feel so bad.

"Hey Erica… I" She ignored me and then I decided I didn't want to make Erica mad anymore so I decided that I would go and talk to Sarah. She has dyslexia and I was just out of it and I didn't mean any of the stuff that I said. Sarah was going into the photography room. I followed her in.

"Hey Sarah" She looks up at me and then she sighs.

"Hey" She's upset and she has every right to be upset. HelI I would be mad at myself too.

"Look I want to say sorry Sarah and I-" She cut me off.

"Don't bother okay? Look you have been acting really weird since Ethan came and you know it." I can't actually tell her why I am acting so weird. 'Hey Sarah I am a wolfblood and it's almost my first transformation and Ethan's too wanna get lunch?' No I can't tell them. It's best that they don't know. It's better that way.

"Fine! Then I guess I'll see you around!" I turned away and went outside the school and sat on a bench. I just wish that I could tell them but I can't. I just don't want them to think that I am some monster. Ethan comes and sits down next to me. I start crying and put my head on his shoulder. He pats my head and tells me it's okay. I don't want to fight with my best friends. I just don't want them to know what I really am. They would probably be afraid of me if they found out what I was.

Sarah's Pov

Ugh! Bella makes me so mad! I mean how could she just do that? Ditch me for Ethan? Ever since he came she has been acting really weird. I was sitting at lunch then I bumped into someone and I muttered sorry. When I looked up I couldn't believe who it was.

"Benny?" He smiles. I hug him and he hugs back. I thought he was gone for a long time!

"Hey Sarah" I hug him again and cry. I really missed him so much. Right now I just really need a friend and Benny is here with me right now. I'm just so glad that I am hugging someone right now. Erica is my best friend too but I don't know where she is so yeah.

"What's wrong you okay?" I nod. I told him everything that happened between Bella and I. He looks down and I hug him again. He rubs my back and put my head in his chest. Before anyone asks no I don't like him like that. He and I are just very good friends.

"It's just ever since Ethan came, she has been acting really weird and I don't know what's going on."

"Hey don't worry. If Bella wants to tell you then she will. But for now let's not invade her privacy. She will tell us eventually." That's why I missed Benny. He always knows what too say in a situation like this. Maybe Benny's Bella is going through something tough right now and she just can't tell us right now. I shouldn't have been so hard on her. She looks sick. If she's sick, then why did she come to school? I felt her forehead earlier and she was burning up. Damn it! She wasn't feeling well and I knew that too and I still was being so hard on her!

"Hey I am going to find Bella and apologize to her because I feel bad." He nods. Before I go, I give him a kiss on the cheek and wave goodbye to him. I just hope I haven't ruined my friendship with Bella.

* * *

Erica's Pov

Bella makes me so mad! Who does she think she is? Ethan pulled the fire alarm than she defends him?! She has been acting very weird since he came. What is going on between them? Her and Ethan are really close. Closer than all three of us sometimes. So I was walking when I saw someone familiar. It can't be! Benny! I ran to him and hug him. He looked shocked but hugged back. He's even cuter than when we were little. Okay the truth is, I kinda had a little crush on Benny when we were younger. Seeing him now he looks really hot now!

"Benny! What are you doing here?" He spun me around and I didn't let go of him. He put me down and I looked in his eyes. Yep the same green eyes.(**A/N: Does Atticus have green eyes? I think it's brown. I don't know. We will just go with Green for now**)

"I moved back here. I saw Bella and Sarah and Bella told me what happened." I sigh and look at him. I am still very mad at her. She did ditch me for Ethan! But I don't even know anymore. Should I even forgive her? No! She defended Ethan and didn't even talk nice to me!

"Yeah I know. But I am not sure I am even gonna forgive her" Benny gives me a sad look. I hug him and he hugs back.

"Look I know that she defended Ethan and what he did was bad but, she's still your best friend." I was about to say something when Kara came up to me.

"Erica. I wanted to know if you would come and doa science revision with me" I looked at her confused. Is this a joke? She has been making fun of me since I was 7. She's suddenly being nice to me? I then look at Bella who's looking our way.

"Sure I guess that's okay." She smiles. Kay and Katrina look at her very confused as well. I shrug at them and she drags me to the science room.

"Bye Benny!" He looks at me confused and he puts his hand up. Maybe he's right. Maybe I overreacted a little bit and I should forgive Bella. I mean she is still my best friend. She wouldn't keep anything from us would she?

* * *

Benny's Pov

I am back in WhiteChapel and it is so nice to be back! Bella, Sarah, Erica and I have been best friends forever but I moved away because my mom got a job there and we stayed for a really long time. She then got fired and got her old job back and we moved back here. But Bella told me that a new guy came and moved to WhiteChapel. His name is Ethan and he looks like a pretty cool guy. It's obvious that he and Bella like each other. I mean I used to have a crush on her when we were younger, but I got over that. It seems like her and Ethan have gotten really close even though he only just moved here. I noticed that they both look sick. What do they have the flu or something? Well I do hope that they feel better. But I am just wondering on how they have it at the same time. I know that Bella has always been a little unusual. In a good way. But Ethan seems to be the same way. I am not jealous or anything but I am just saying that there is something kinda strange about him. But who am I to judge? That's not me. He's just a normal person. How could I even think that way? What the hell is wrong with me?! I am trying to remember where to go because I haven't been here in a while. I have my schedule and since I came back, I don't have to take exams until tomorrow. So I can pretty much do whatever I want. I was walking to my class when I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I heard a girly voice say.

"It's okay I didn't see you there"I said. I look up and I see a pretty girl who has blonde hair and blue eyes. I think I had seen her before but I just never really talked to her.

"I'm Benny" I stuck my hand out. She shook it. She smiles and I think my heart was racing.

"I'm Lori. My brother and I just moved here so here we are." Oh she's new here? Why did she look so familiar though? He must've thought she looked like someone he does kinda look like Erica bit. Besides no glasses she looks really similar. But it was normal though.

"Anyway sorry for bumping into you I should get going" She nodded and I left. Wow. She is so pretty. I kept looking at her that I didn't notice that I bumped into a wall. I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time. Not since I had a crush on Bella when we were younger. Wow I never felt this way since a long time ago. I just met her and yet I am falling for her. Hard.

* * *

Ethan's Pov

Damn it! My head hurts so much! Right. Some of you guys don't know me. Well I am Ethan Morgan.I am a wolfblood and I am 15 years old. My first transformation is coming up soon. Bella's too. Her and I are both Wolfbloods. I do kinda like Bella. I mean she's cute and funny and sassy as well. But she's kinda falling out with Sarah and Erica. I just hope that she can make up with them. Damn my head hurts! I can't take any more of this! I just wish that the Full Moon would just hurry up and come already! Ugh. I can't take any more of this! Bella sees me and comes up to me.

"Hey. How bad was it?" Oh. She's talking about me getting in trouble.

"Not much. Just a lecture" She chuckles. She puts her head on my shoulder and I kinda chuckle a little bit. She's so cute sometimes. Okay all the time. I put my arm around her and we both just sit there for awhile. I met her friend Benny and he's a pretty cool dude. I am guessing that her and him have been best friends forever like all of them had. I didn't have that many friends when I was younger. Rory. But I haven't talked to him in years. I don't know if he's got a girlfriend or what. He has a sister as well. I didn't find out until maybe a few years later when she came back into town and told me that she was his sister. She is kinda pretty. Anyways I hate the effects or whatever before our first transformation. It's just so hard to focus when my head is pounding like crazy! It feels like I had gotten run over by a truck. Damn it! Why can't everything just stop spinning?! I see Erica going in the lab with Kara? Bella sees that too and she goes to where Erica is. I am starting to fall asleep so I am okay with her leaving. I just hope that her and Erica and Sarah can rekindle their friendship.

* * *

Bella's Pov

I saw Erica going to the lab with Kara and I am confused. What is she doing there with her? She does know that Kara is mean and is probably just using her right?

"Hey Erica" She ignored me and she was helping Kara with some stuff. I am like really confused. Why is she helping Kara with science stuff?

"Good job. It's like that" She patted Kara's back then she turned around and noticed me.

"Sorry did you say something Bella?" Really? Look I just want to rekindle my friendship with her.

"Look I don't know what you think your new 'friend' is. But she's just using you" Kara scoffs. She's looking at stuff or chemicals through a microscope.

"Yeah I am aware of that Bella" If she's aware of that then why is she still helping Kara?

"What's wrong with everyone today?" Like seriously. Everyone is in a bad mood and I don't understand why. Erica finally faces me and has a shocked look.

"What? Your the one who has been acting crazy!" She has no idea what I am going through!

"You have no idea what I am going through! None! I am out of here!" I was on my way out when I accidentally knocked a chemical over. I was in the hall then I saw Kara walk out. Wow. I decided to go back in because I didn't want to fight.

"Hey Erica. I don't want to leave it like this." I say kinda softly. She looked like she was about to say something but then fire came out.

"Erica!" She passed out then my eyes start turning yellow and my hands started having veins on them. Fire is our enemy. I start growling. I pull the fire alarm and howl. Hoping that Ethan hears me. I cough and everything goes black.

* * *

Reader's Pov

When he heard the howl Ethan knew that Bella was in trouble so he ran quickly through the school and saw that there was a fire. His eyes started turning yellow and the veins on his hands started appearing. Bella turned around and saw him there and approached him.

"We have to help her!" He looked inside and his face softened.

"You go get help!. Hurry! Hurry!" He nodded and then left. As he was running he saw Sarah and Benny there.

"Is that you? Twice in one day?" Sarah kinda seemed annoyed. Ethan didn't have time for this now.

"No. The lab is on fire Erica and Bella are in there!' Their faces changed and they looked worried.

"I'll get a teacher!" Sarah said. Benny went with her.

Bella started coughing. Her nails were out and she started to go unconscious. Right before she closed her eyes Erica woke up and saw Bella's eyes were yellow and Bella's eyes closed. Erica was shocked. A teacher came by and got a fire extinguisher and put the fire out. Benny held onto Erica and Ethan grabbed Bella. They all were in the hallway. Erica was coughing. Sarah was hugging Bella.

"I am so sorry" Bella hugged back and smiled. Benny was rubbing Erica's back and Erica woke up.

"Erica? Are you alright?" Erica saw Bella and got kinda scared.

"I saw… I-" Benny hugged her and Erica looked at Bella. Bella looked at Ethan and they were both confused.

Later that night Erica,Benny, and Sarah were all talking.

"I don't know who Bella is anymore" They both looked at her like she's crazy.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. Erica was certain that there was something up with Bella.

"You were sucking up all the smoke. You must've been hallucinating" Benny said and Sarah agreed. Erica shook her head no.

"I know what I saw guys." They all just sat there in silence.

* * *

The next day was better. Bella saw Sarah walking and she went up to her.

"Hey Sarah" Sarah smiled at her.

"Hey Bella" Bella looked down and was going to apologize again but Sarah knew.

"Sarah I-"

"It's okay Bella. I forgive you" Bella smiles and hugs Sarah again. They continue walking. Bella took out this little drink that was going to help with her 'effects. Sarah covers her nose.

"What's that? That smells disgusting!" Bella kinda chuckled a little bit.

"Something to get me through the day." Sarah laughed.

"So not werewolf potion then?" Bella's smile dropped and now she was worried.

"I'm sorry?" Sarah smiled.

"Erica's new theory? I guess your a werewolf" Sarah chuckled and howled. Bella was still walking and then kinda stopped.

"Why would she think that?"

"She supposedly saw you turn in the fire" Sarah shrugged and walked off. Bella was worried and drank the drink she had. She was hoping that Erica didn't know about Ethan. Because if they found out her and Ethan are wolfbloods, they will be in trouble.

**That's it! Holy shit this was long! I am so sorry that this took so long! I am on summer vacation so I might have a lot more time writing! Also the little drink Bella had, she had it before but it spilled so she had** **another one. Anyway hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading bye! Also since I wrote a lot, I did lines after their POVS ok? Hope it doesn't bother you. Anyways bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! First of all I am so sorry for not updating this story since what? June? I'm so sorry about that. Happy New Year! I said that on my other story but i'll say it again. Anyway here's Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!**

Bella's Pov

It's the night before my first transformation and I am outside staring at the moon. My aunt, who I live with came from behind me and hugged me from behind.

"Your mother couldn't sleep the night before her transformation either." I continue looking at the sky. My aunt is not a wolfblood. She used to be, but she got injected with a human serum so now she's human with a little bit of wolfblood features.

"I feel like I am about to explode" I say. I can feel it in my bones.

"There's nothing to be scared of. You'll be right here with us." My uncle was also a wolfblood but the same thing happened to him. My aunt kisses my cheek and we stay like that for a while. We go back inside the house and then she goes to her room. I just hope that my first transformation will go okay. Ethan will be there with us and go into the den.

I wake up and I see that it's 6:30 and I get up to go to school. Today we are going to Lindisfarne castle.(**A/N: This is in the show.**) Hopefully we can make it back before the moon rises. The bus stops and we are there. Ethan and I are joking around. The bus door opens and we start chasing each other and I bump into him. Sarah,Erica, and Benny are behind us.

"What's everyone doing when they get back? My mom just hatched some eggs they are so fluffy. You have to see them." Erica said. I look at Ethan and I look back at Erica.

"Sorry Erica. I can't."

"I'm going around Bella's."They all look at us and are just staring at us.

"Were going to learn about Ethan's side of the family."

'' Oh. The black sheep." He chuckles. I push him

"Race ya!" I run and he chases me and we just laugh. The teacher is asking everyone to follow him. We do and were inside a museum thing. As was talking, I had a really big headache and I heard her voice echoing. I was breathing really heavy and the room was spinning.I turned around and Ethan looked the same way. The last part I heard was a little bit clear.

"... you have to get out!" I started running and Ethan followed me.(**A/N: Sorry. I don't remember what she said so that's why I cut it short.**) We were outside and I started coughing. Ethan was behind me.

''That night in the cellar is not looking so good is it?" Ethan says.

"It's gonna be horrible." Ethan is next to me and he grabs my hand for support. When he did that, I couldn't help but feel relaxed.

"I don't know how my parents did it." I say looking at him.

"How are we going to do it?" Ethan asks. I honestly don't know how my parents did it or my aunt and uncle.

"They're up here!" Benny shouted from behind. Ethan takes his hand off of mine and I felt a little empty when he did that. We turned around and saw Benny smiling.

"You missed the best bit. Monks were getting their heads chopped off it was brilliant!"Monks? Right. She was saying something about that. She comes up here to.

"There you are. Oh dear were rather high up here aren't we?" We are kinda high. But she continues.

"What I said back there it was over the line."

"It wasn't you miss." I said. I didn't want her to think it was her fault.

"Claustrophobia" Ethan points at me. I look at him and I see Benny looking confused as well.

"Oh well there's nothing scarier than being in a crowded room so.."

"So what do you do miss? When you want to do something but your instinct tells you not to try?" She looks at me.

"If I knew the answer to that Bella, I would feel a lot better stood on this roof. She leaves and it's just the three of us. Benny speaks.

"I didn't know claustrophobia was catching." He leaves too. Ethan and I look at each other and we don't say anything.

Everyone is outside and Ethan is looking at his lunch and he puts it down. His foster parents are vegetarians and they packed him with a lot of vegetarian food. I throw him a chicken leg and he catches it and smiles. I grab my chicken leg and start eating it.

"Remember to be back on the bus if we are going to see the tide." We get our assignments and I start running around. Erica is reading the assignment.

"We should split up." Ethan says.

"But we should-" Benny was about to continue but Ethan cuts him off.

"Jefferies doesn't care how we get the answers. We'll meet up here." I start grabbing Ethan and he ran with me.

We start walking on the beach and Ethan throws a rock in the water.

"You know this would be a good place to spend the full moon." He's not serious is he?

"Here?" He looks at me and smiles. When he does that, I kind of blush but I don't show it.

"Yeah. Why not? Running through the beaches playing through the ruins, it would be fun!" I do admit it would be nice.

"That would be amazing." I said. But we can't stay here.

"So let's do it."He says.

"Ethan. I can't." He looks at me and then he looks back down again.

"My aunt and uncle are expecting us home." He scoffs. Then throws a rock in the water.

"Yeah to share that cozy little den" I heard sarcasm.

"This is our first transformation. And you said that you would spend Full Moon with us. So there's nothing left to talk about. Is there?" I kinda sassed him. He didn't say anything after that. We just continued walking.

* * *

Erica's Pov

Benny,Sarah and I are trying to find answers to the assignment. We have got half of them so far. But I couldn't concentrate because I know that Bella is hiding something. She's a werewolf. Why doesn't anyone believe me? You know what? I'm going to get proof. I have a plan. Occam's Razor. The simplest explanation wins. That's not my plan. But I want to stick to them like glue. So from now on, wherever they are we are there. On the bus, at school and after school. They will get so fed up with us that they will have to start talking. I tell this to Benny and Sarah.

"Come on Erica. Don't you think that's a little much?" Sarah said. Are you kidding me? That's a perfect plan!

"Don't you want to know what they are hiding? Bella has been acting weird ever since Ethan got here." Benny and Sarah look at each other.

"Look believe me or don' I know what I saw in the fire." They sigh.

"Fine. But let's not do it to much okay?" I nod happily and I walk away.

* * *

Sarah's Pov

I'm a little worried about Erica. I'm not saying that she's crazy, but she needs to stop going on about Bella being a werewolf. I don't want her to get humiliated or made fun of. Because that's what's happening at school. I care to much about Erica to see her get hurt. We were on the bus and we see Bella and Ethan coming but a teacher was helping Ethan. What happened? Is Ethan okay? Bella and Ethan sit down next to each other and I text her.

_Is Ethan okay?_

**Yeah he fell of a roof and he hurt his ankle. But he's fine.**

_That's good. Let me know how he is later?_

**Yeah I will.**

I started to lay back and close my eyes. As I was drifting off, the bus stopped.

"Next low tide. Midnight." Everyone on the bus groans. Great. What are we going to do now? The bus driver stops at a hotel and we all get off. We walk inside and everyone is just waiting in the lobby. Bella is sitting next to Ethan while his leg is on the table.I really hope that he's okay.

"Okay everyone quiet please!" Everyone went quiet and the teacher spoke up.

"I just contacted the school and we might need to stay here the night." Everyone groans.

"Thankfully the hotel can squeeze us all in. But there's probably going to be 3 or 4 to a room." We all get up and go to our rooms.

''Operation Stick Like Glue. Yeah right we lost Bella already." I just sigh and we go to our rooms.

* * *

Bella's Pov

Great! So now we have to stay in this damn hotel when it's a full moon!I call my aunt.

"Ethan can't walk, were stuck in a hotel, and my best friend thinks i'm the beast of WhiteChapel!" My aunt sighs and then I hear my uncle in the background.

"Ethan will be fine once he transforms. The moon heals almost anything in a wolfblood. But you both need to be out of the village at 8:30" I nod.

"I wish we didn't come here. I would give anything to be back at home."

"I know us make sure both of you get out of the village in time" I hang up the phone and go to my room.I'm sharing a room with the K's. Erica is always by my side. Like all the time. It's great that she wants to hang out, but it's driving me crazy!

"Oh look it's Ethan's girlfriend." I kinda get a little defensive.

"Im not his girlfr-" I didn't have time to finish as I was cut off.

"He was trying to show off to you. Now were stuck here with no clean clothes." One of them started spraying perfume.

"It's not my-" I sneeze. When I look at my hands, it starts to have the veins. I leave the room starting to go down the stairs and I sneeze comes upstairs.

"Hey Bella." I put my hands behind my back so she doesn't see.

"This hotel has a room downstairs." She grabs my hand and leads me to a room with a lot of statues of animals.

"I think we should complain. Poor animals." I quietly leave and go to Ethan's room.

"Where have you been?" He's sitting on his bed. I close the door.

"I couldn't get rid of Erica." I sit down next to him.

"Yeah Benny and Sarah were in here being all friendly. They know something's up, how are you going to get out without people missing you?" I answer him.

"I'll tell the Three K's I've moved into Erica's room. She'll think i'm with them, they'll think I'm with her. Then I'll help you get out." I told him the plan and he nodded.

"Help me? Oh my leg. Yeah I wouldn't worry about it."

"My aunt said it will heal when you transform. We both need to be out of here by 8:30." He nods. He then holds my hand and I blush a little.

"It's okay. I'm nervous to. But we'll be there with each other. We'll meet by the boat sheds." I smile and nod. We go downstairs where is telling a ghost story. Were not really paying attention. Both of us are tapping our feet waiting to get out. The clock chimes and it's 8:00. Ethan sighs and we want her to hurry up.

''Okay. Who's got another ghost story?" No one else raises their hands and we get up. I start to head to my room.

'I'm just going to-" But I was cut off by Erica.

"Oh me to." Seriously? What's wrong with her?

"What's wrong with you?" I ask her.

"Nothing." She says. I'm walking up the stairs and she follows me.I stop.

''You've been following us around all day." She stops and looks at me.

"Just hanging out. That's what friends do."

"If you were really my friend you would back off and give me some space." I go upstairs.I know that was harsh. But I need to get ready to leave. I run into the room to try to get my bag.

"... My skin's going to end up worse than yours." Kay was going on about something. I put my jacket on and I was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" She's in the bathroom putting lip gloss on.

'Um. Moving to Erica's room." She scoffs and continues to put lip gloss on and Erica calls me. I shut the door. I feel my eyes going yellow and I cover my eyes.I quickly go and jump outside and run to the boat sheds.

* * *

Ethan's Pov

I leave my room and I leave the hotel and meet Bella by the boat sheds. I was running when I hear Bella's voice.

"What happened to your limp?" She was standing there and I realized that I stopped limping.

''You fell off that roof on purpose didn't you?!" Yes it's true. I wanted to stay here.

''I told you to get on the bus!" I argue back.

"All I wanted was to spend my first full moon with my family!" She told me about her aunt and her uncle.

"I'm sorry." She sighs and then she smiles.

"Race ya!" She runs and I follow her. We end up going on a little cliff thing. We stand on it and look at the moon. We smile and Bella looks at me. She looks down at her hands and veins pop out and so do mine.I grab her hand and hold smiles at me and her eyes turn yellow. I smile back and my eyes turn yellow. Both of us transform at the same time. I felt my bones crack and then we are both wolves. She starts to nuzzle me and I nuzzle back. We both sit and stare at the moon. Bella then howls and I howl to. We start to go a little further away from the beach to the lime kilns and we both continue to howl. We saw a light and growl and we went in different directions. I heard voices.

"Erica. Look it's wet and cold there's nothing here." Benny said.

"What was that?!" Sarah said. Then Erica sighed.

"Relax." They continued walking. I heard howling and I knew that Bella needed help.

"We've got her now." I heard Erica say. They were turning a corner to where Bella is and I come out of my spot I was hiding in. I then start to run and I push them to the ground. I look at Bella and she follows me to leave. We both leave and we continue to spend the rest of the night together.

* * *

Benny's Pov

What the hell was that?! Something knocked us over!

"Well what do you think knocked us over Erica?!" I yell at her.

"It was Bella!" I look at her. We all get up and leave. We went into Bella's room and saw that her bed was empty. Where did she go? We decided that we would find out tomorrow. I go back into my room and I go to sleep. The next morning Erica knocked on my door with Sarah next to her. Sarah looked tired and that she looked like she didn't care about anything. She walked us to Ethan's room and she knocked on the door. He opened it and he looked tired and he smiled a little. Erica walked in with her arms crossed.

"Where were you last night?" Erica asked. Ethan looked confused.

"What?" I start to speak up.

"Erica thinks that-" But I was cut off by Erica.

"You were there Benny. You know i'm right." I sigh. When is she going to let this go?

"Right about what?" Ethan asked. Sarah looks like she's falling asleep. Then she wakes up.

"We followed the sound of howling to the lime kilns." Erica said.

"There was something there." She continued.

"We think-"

"You think" Sarah and I said together. Erica sighs and she corrects herself.

"I think. Bella changed last night and became something else. And you know about it" Ethan looked confused.

"What are you talking about? Ethan asked.

"Something knocked us over. It wasn't human." I sigh. Really?

"Well it could've been a dog. A fox" I nod. Erica scoffs and nods.

"It could've been anything." He said.

"Then where was Bella all night?" Erica asks.

"I have an idea let's ask her." Erica sighs.

"Fine." She leaves the room and Sarah and I follow with Ethan behind us. Erica knocks on the door.

''Open up!" She yelled.

"Go away loser!" One of the Three K's I guess said.

''Were coming in!" They were all screaming no. We all go in and ask where Bella is.

"Don't ask us. We haven't seen her all night. Boys get them out!"They put the covers on their face. Erica smiles and goes to the door. Bella comes in.

'Oh. There you are" Erica kinda sounded disappointed.

"You didn't think I was going to share with them did you? I snuck downstairs. Spent the night on the sofa." She said. Sarah speaks up.

''Where did you go with Ethan last night?" Sarah asks.

''Me and Ethan went on a walk. His leg was hurting." She put the blankets on the couch. She then starts sniffing.

"I can smell bacon. Anyone want to come downstairs for bacon?" She asks.

''Me. I could eat a whole pig." Ethan says. I chuckle at that.

"You coming?" I shrug and I follow them out. Afterwards, we all went on the bus and Erica was talking.

"Their lying. They have to be." Why can't she give it a rest? If Bella wants to tell us, then she will.

'Use your Occam's razor thing. The simplest explanation wins right?" She shrugs.

"Maybe." We stayed on the bus and waited until it was time to go. This trip was something to remember.

* * *

Bella's Pov

I hate lying to them. But last night was amazing.

"That was amazing."I told Ethan. He smiles and laughs.

"I know. It felt good." I nodded.

"I so get it now. Being a wolfblood is going to be so great." Ethan nods ans he agrees.

"Come on." I smile and he follows me. This night was definitely something to remember. That was the best day of my life.

* * *

**Holy shit! Wow I am so sorry that this took so long! This chapter was long as well. In case you're wondering, yes this was in the show. I just changed some things up. But yeah I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for being so patient. I'm currently working on a new story that I hope you like. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
